


We Finally Meet

by fidusachates



Series: We're Partners Forever, right? [5]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Online Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chap 1 is yosuke centred, chap 2 is yu / souji centered, pov ur best friends with a dude online and HES COMING TO UR TOWN FOR 11 MONTHS!?????!!?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidusachates/pseuds/fidusachates
Summary: > ur cming 2 inaba right ?> cn we meet up ???>> Yeah. In April.He glanced over at the calendar on his wall, biting his lip. It was the middle of March, so Souji wouldn’t be arriving for a while. The reply tone dinged in his ears, his gaze immediately shooting back over to his monitor.>> And of course we can meet, Yosuke.>> Why would I say no?> haha yeah ur right prtnr> c u in march>> I’m looking forward to it>> :-)
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: We're Partners Forever, right? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. March

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairyshipped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyshipped/gifts).



> THANK U KAT FOR THE FIC IDEA IM LOVE !!!!

His fingers hovered anxiously over his keys, watching the bubble bounce with indication he was replying. His chest tightened, knee bouncing nervously.

> ur cming 2 inaba right ?

> cn we meet up ???

>> Yeah. In April.

He glanced over at the calendar on his wall, biting his lip. It was the middle of March, so Souji wouldn’t be arriving for a while. The reply tone dinged in his ears, his gaze immediately shooting over to his monitor.

>> And of course we can meet, Yosuke.

>> Why would I say no?

> haha yeah ur right prtnr

> c u in march

>> I’m looking forward to it

>> :-)

With that simple emoticon, he threw his head back with a sigh of relief and excitement. He was going to _meet_ Souji, his closest friend - it didn’t matter that he only knew him online, because the messages he received still made his heart flutter more than anybody else he knew.

Yosuke was going to meet Seta Souji, no matter what anybody said.


	2. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Souji, I’m— I’m so happy to see you- I can’t believe you’re here,” Yosuke fumbled over his words frantically, his voice dripping with excitement. “You’re actually here…”

>> prtnr when r u here????!?!!?

>> im so excited

>> i cnt w8 to meet u

> Me too, I’ve been waiting since March.

> Also I’m not too far, maybe about 5 minutes.

>> ok!!!

Souji raised his eyebrows at the texts that flooded his phone, rolling his eyes and chuckling. As much as he tried to calm his nerves - moving to a new town, staying with family he barely remembered, being in a new school and making new friends was bound to make anybody nervous - his heart still raced and his fight or flight felt like it was kicking in.

He _could_ just stay on the train. Go to another place or something - the thought only crossed his mind briefly when he remembered that Yosuke was _excited_ to meet him.

Souji was excited too, and so were the butterflies in his stomach. 

As the train pulled into the station and Souji stood to collect his bag, an intense feeling of nausea washed over him for a moment, leaving him clutching his head and swallowing the sickly feeling in his stomach. _God, what the hell?_

>> i c the train!!

>> i’m w8ing 4 u outsde the station, ur uncle is here 2

> Okay.

The moment Souji stepped off the train and found his way to the entrance, he was almost tackled to the floor by a brunet with red headphones. “Gah- Yosuke?”

“Souji!”

And for some reason neither of them could pinpoint, the two city boys clung to each other; the warm feeling of excitement and pure friendship burned deep within their hearts, melting both boys into each other’s touch.

“Souji, I’m— I’m so happy to see you- I can’t believe you’re here,” Yosuke fumbled over his words frantically, his voice dripping with excitement. “You’re actually here…”

“I know, it feels surreal,” Souji commented, pulling away from the embrace. He glanced over to see Dojima watching the two from a nearby car and blushed in embarrassment. “I’ve been keeping him waiting…”

At this, Yosuke looked mortified, “Oh shit, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean t-to hug you for that long…”

Souji shook his head, smiling, “Don’t worry, I don’t mind. I’m glad I get to be in this place with a friend.”

Yosuke’s eyes sparkled at his words, and he gave the other a wink. “I’m glad it’s me, partner!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed reading it !! thank u to kat for the fic prompt it was very epic and very cool !!
> 
> lemme know what you think ! i appreciate all comments :D


End file.
